Gravity Falls: bending gravity
by RedFox stories
Summary: It said 'no one you can trust', but is that really true? (A Reboot of Gravity fall's mysteries)


I can't believe it I was captured by these's gnomes again I'm really losing my touch. how rude of me my name is Kyo a half-breed human fox I have short red hair with my left eye being blue and my right red. I wear a brown trench coat with a black undershirt with jeans and some running shoes. I had fox ear's and tail which allows me to hear better than normal humans and my tail can predict danger.

Well now I'm tied up with a vine in the gnome's hid out which was a cave with tree's a big mushrooms hidden in the forest. To keep this short I stole a gem from them and they want it back. Little did they know it was hidden up my sleeve. As I just sit they're tied up with some gnome's watching me making sure I didn't try and escape. They were so short it was almost funny. They wear red pointy hats with their bread that seem to cover most of their little body. I saw their leader Jeff come back with a human girl who was trying desperately to get the gnomes off her. 'Great looks like their looking for a new queen again' I thought to myself as they were trying to tie her up. She had brown hair that reaches her hips and brown eyes. She wore purple skirt and a red sweater with a star on it. She had a hair band and braces.

My tail started to twitch as I felt it move in a pattern 'left down up right down down up left, she's looking for an epic summer romance with a...vampire? Oh god, not a twilight fan, well either way I have to help her out. I started to reach for my pocket knife in...my coat pocket. I manage to get hold of it; I flip out the blade and started to cut the vines carefully so I won't drop it. Gnomes that were watching me were too busy trying to get a girl down.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward it's going to be for everybody just...get her arm their Steven," Jeff said

"Let go of me," she said as she Punches one gnome away and kicks another in the stomach. The second gnome gets up and vomits up a rainbow 'weird what do they eat.'

As I cut through the vines I saw a boy on a goKart drive in. he had messy brown hair and relatively pale skin he's eye's were brown he had a hat on with a star on it. He wears a navy blue vest, a short-sleeved reddish-orange shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers. as he got off he notice me and the gnomes

"the heck is going on here" the boy said confused

"dipper normen turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and their jerk" she's said punching the gnomes off her.

"And I was captured by them nice to meet ye," I said cheerfully

"gnome's I was way off but what are you?" he said pointing to me

"less talking more saving" I started to kick the gnomes off her as the dipper started to look through an old looking book with a hand on it with a 3.

"gnomes little man of the of the gravity falls forest..Weaknesses unknown" he read aloud

"OH, COME ON" the girl said angrily

"punch the hard enough and they'll go down."

"hey let go of my sister," he said walking up to jeff

jeff turned to face him "Oh! Ha ha...Hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

" You guys are butt-faces!" the other Gnome covers her mouth before she can say anything else

Dipper Holds up the shovel he brought, pointing it at Jeff

"give her back right now, or else," he said in a treating tone

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" he could not finishes as dipper scoops Jeff up with a shovel and tosses him aside. while I already punch all the gnomes to the ground.

"all right I think we're done here," I said as I help the girl up and into the go-kart dipper took the wheel while Mabel was in the middle of me and dipper. on a closer look, they look around my age, dipper started to drive the go-kart out of their hideout

"Hurry before they come after us!" Mabel said worriedly

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" dipper said with a Laugh, I felt me tail start twitching

" I won't be so sure of that," I said as we dipper came to a halt we felt the ground shock we look back to see a huge genome made up of little one's

"dang," Mabel said

"I'van sees's bigger," I said with a smirk, perverted jokes for the win

"All right! Teamwork, guys! Like we practiced!" I heard jeff say he was at the top of them

"Move, move!" me and Mabel said simultaneously, dipper slammed at the petal with he's foot as we started to drive away while it chased us

"It's getting closer!" Mabel shouted as it fired gnomes at us

as a gnome tried to jump on Dipper. Dipper catches him and hits him several times on the wheel and tosses him out. other one manage to get on his face. Mabel jump up " I'll save you, Dipper!" she said as she Repeatedly punches the gnome off of Dipper's face

"you have to do it harder let me try" I started to Repeatedly punches the gnome off of Dipper's face as the gnome falls off with Dipper's old hat.

"Thanks," he said a little dizzy

"Don't mention it," I said as The gnome monster throws a tree in front of us

"LOOK OUT" Mabel shouted as dipper tried to drift out of the way, he ending up spinning out of control we were ending up crashing at a place called the mystery shack the gnomes close in on us there was nowhere to run.

"Stay back, man" dipper throws the shovel at the gnome monster, but it smashes it.

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?" they shouted as I heard someone from the inside say "Behold! The world's most distracting object! Just try to look away! You can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about." I look through the near'st window and then I saw it, it was black and white but I could'not look away what...where was I again? as I look away from it I saw that all the gnomes were gone and dipper and Mabel were still there now hugging each other

"...wait what did I miss?" I said they both look at me

"what you still didn't explain what are you?" dipper said

"oh I'm a human animal half-bread."

"human animal?" dipper said looking through his book

Human animal half-breed

they live in the gravity fall's forest their humans with traits of an animal which give them a six sense and amazing hearing. most of them are usually animals, but some are part dragon!

pg.56

"yup that's me."

"well what are you going to do now?" dipper ask

"don't know," I said as I pulled out a gem the gnomes were trying to get

"as long as I got this thing I'm good."

"wait what's that?" dipper look ar it with curiosity

"it's a forest gem they help cast magic this one set's illusions here watch" I felt the gem glow bright closing my eye's then reopening them I saw my ear's and tail were gone I look full human

"I made it look like I'm full human, now I can come into town during the day now i just need a place to stay."

"wait hold the phone he can stay with us dipper."

"what Mabel we don't know anything about him?!"

"oh come on dipper he helps save me and he could help solve mysteries and" she leaned close to him and whispered "this could be may chance at an epic summer romance" I heard all of it sometimes these ear's pick up stuff I don't want to hear, dipper look at me thoughtfully and then spoke "fine but will have to conceive Grunkle Stan."

"YAY" Mabel shouted, maybe he thought since I'm from the forest i'll be a good guide, but that didn't matter I had a home to stay at.

*later that night*

As I set down a bed on the floor in Dippers and Mabel room, so I can sleep. dipper got a new cap one with a pine tree on it and Mabel got a grappling hook from their uncles gift shop and I got somewhere to sleep. It was easy to convince Stan to let me stay.

*flashback*

I gave their uncle a blue crystal I stole from one of the fairy's in the forest. He eye's widened in disbelief

"here's my rent," I said

*flashback end*

I laid down on the bed closing my eye's and drifting off to sleep I heard dipper writing in his book I wonder for a moment what he was writing.

This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with friends, you realize that they've probably always got your back, but I wonder what happens next are there more people Kyo?

"Hey, Mabel. Could you get the light?" I heard him say

"I'm on it" she replied she knocks the light out window with grappling hook "It works! Ha ha, grappling hook."

I just laugh quietly it was a new start for me I wonder what happens next?

-AN-

Well that's all I have, thank you for reading chapter 1 of this story

kyo: I thank you very much

?: next time I'll be appearing *spread's wings*

?: when will I get in the story?

Soon….


End file.
